Love Hurts
by Soleil-Princess90
Summary: Something is wrong with Harry and Ginny and her new friends Sam OC try and figure out what is going on and stop Harry's horrible rages before they get out of control.
1. Time of the month?

Yeah, new kind of story for all you Harry Potter fans I am making this story for a friend. This story is a little different from the stories I have read but trust me it's the only thing that made sense to make at the time.

A little info before I begin so this doesn't make it to confusing: Samantha Goodwin, girl OC 6th new friend Ginny. Gryffindor.

Match ups in story He/R, Ha/G

I'm revising this story again, because I don't like it, I don't like the character very much so here is my new new revision of this chapter.

F.Y.I this was written before the 6th book. I'm not going to change anything that might happen because it will ruin the story.

Chapter 1

"Damn it where did I put it." Cursed a girl with long auburn hair and sea smoke eyes. "It was just here, where did it go." She said frustrated, she began pulling out things from her trunk; she ripped her sheets off her bed, and looked under her bed.

A girl with red hair and freckles came in; she had on a Gryffindor Quidditch outfit and was horrified by the mess that was in the room. "What are you doing Sam, you were supposed to be on the field a half an hour ago" Ginny said, still mesmerized at the disaster her friend had made.

"Something or someone took my broomstick and I can't find it." Sam said looking under her bed again, this time her whole body under the bed.

"Where did you put it last?" Ginny asked picking up clothes from the floor, and straitening everything else around Sam's side of the room

"If I knew that I wouldn't be here looking for it now would I." Sam said sarcastically "Harry is going to kill me." She was on the verge of pulling her hair out until she had an idea, "I think I might have left it in the common room." They both walked down to the common room and started to look.

They both looked under tables, chairs and under the sofa that was in the middle of the room. Until they both found it under the sofa, and there was much rejoicing in them both.

"My Lunar Eclipse 2000, I have found you at last." Sam exclaimed as she hugged her broom, Ginny grabbed Sam's arm and both ran out the door down the stairs to the Quidditch pitch, were awaited a very angry Harry Potter.

"Here they come now." Yelled Ron. When both of them got down to the pitch Harry was in a state of rage, that it looked like he was going to explode.

"What the bloody hell took you so long?" Harry screamed toward Sam "We're so behind in practice we all have to miss dinner again."

"Not again, Harry" Everyone groaned.

"I'm not going to lose to Slytherin, we haven't played as a team and I certainly haven't played for two years, we need all the practice we can get." He started to walk off, until Sam said quietly

"I-I-I'm sorry Harry, my broomstick was misplaced." Looking down at her toes for she did not want to meet his gaze. She thought if she did fire would come out of his eyes.

"Well it's a good thing you're our best keeper, or you would've been off this team a long time ago!" He then again walks off to the middle of the field, and began to ascend into the air. Everyone knew it would not be a good practice

Ginny flew over carefully and put a hand on his shoulder. "Harry it's not her fault she couldn't remember where she left it, she was freaking out." Ginny spoke up. She gave a small smile

"Whatever let's just start the practice." He said moodily, that night no one dare speak for it might come back with force from Harry. Also no one ate supper; everyone's stomachs were growing towards the end of the practice.

Sam tried to block the ball but it was no use, she was too afraid of Harry and his horrible temper.

The Next Day

"What's wrong with Harry lately it's like he's been possessed by Draco or something? I can't miss another dinner; I think my stomach is eating my kidneys." Sam whispered looking down at her stomach. Ginny and her were both in the library finish up on their potions essay.

"I'm not sure, Sam but I'm really worried." Ginny replied, as she flipped through some pages of her book she was reading. "I'm really confused about Harry he's been having these fazes when one day he's happy the next day he's like this. It just doesn't make any sense." Ginny said looking down at her piece of parchment and scribing some notes on it.

"Maybe he had a visit from Aunt Flo?" Both girls started laughing so hard that they didn't realize they had company.

"May I sit down?" said a familiar drawl.

"Of course Hermione." They both said in unison. They both were excited to see Hermoine she was like a spy for them about Harry and what was going on with him.

"So what were you two laughing about?" Hermione questioned. As she pulled out her chair and sat down across from them.

"Oh, something about Harry. Speaking of him do you know what's going on with him?" Ginny asked.

"No, I thought you might know Ginny since you two **are** going out. That's why I came to find you."

"There's not one single piece of evidence of why he's acting like this." Sam replied.

"It's really strange though, he's been acting like this since he defeated Voldemort last year. Maybe I'll look into it, see if I can find anything. If you need me I'll be in the common room." Hermione got up and walked out.

"What's she going to find in the common room that's helpful to this problem?" Akio asked confused

"Come Sam, Hermoine is good at this kind of stuff, she'll find something out." Ginny said as they both watch Hermione walk down the dozen shelves of books. "I hope, or we might never eat again."

"Well whatever is wrong with Harry, it needs to change and fast before we all starve to death." Sam stated, she picked up her stuff and started to walk around the many shelves of books wondering what is wrong with Harry and why it's only her that he yells at.

Of course he wouldn't yell at Ron he's his best friend and not Ginny she's his girlfriend but that shouldn't be an exception. Sam couldn't figure it out, but hopefully Hermoine will.

So did you love it, like it, hate it, what I want to know. So R&R fans of Harry Potter fan fiction.

FYI: Just to let you know it might be awhile before I write the next chapter.


	2. Why am I the Keeper

So I realize that this story said complete and it's not so I'm working on it right now half of my stories I don't even know what I'm doing with them now because it's been too long, but here is my second chapter of Love Hurts.

* * *

Chapter 2 Why am I the Keeper?

It was a brisk morning in the magical world of Harry Potter. Ginny and Harry strolled along Hogsmeade that day. They decided they hadn't had a date in a while and wanted to get out of Hogwarts. Ginny also had other plans of figuring out why Harry was so hateful toward Sam. Ginny had just met Sam this year even though Ginny was a 5th year Sam was pretty cool for being a 6th year besides Harry Hermione, and maybe her brother. As they walked toward the Three Broomsticks Ginny had to ask the important question.

"Harry why are you so mean to Sam all the time what has she ever done for you?" Harry stopped before they reached the door and looked at Ginny, the girl he was so in love with. And wondered why she would ask such a question. He did realize that what she says is true he has been a little hard on Sam, but she needed it they had a match tomorrow and she needed to be ready. As much as he loved his best friend Ron he needed someone new to be the Keeper.

Sam was good she never missed during practice even though she has been late a few times she wasn't always the one who would make them stay after, or at least he thought so. Besides Ginny Sam was the next best player on the team. She's also in many of his classes and can almost top Hermione in answering questions. She also wasn't bad looking either her eyes were quite stunning to look at and the way her body had just the right amount of curve.

Harry shook his head how could he think of Sam like that he loved Ginny and wanted to be with her. He finally realized that he hadn't replied back to Ginny's question of course now he couldn't remember what the question was.

"Ummmm, well?" and with that he walked into the Three Broomsticks. Ginny gave a huff and followed him in still going to try and get it out of him whether he wanted to or not.

* * *

"Again" Sam screamed as Ron through the Quaffle at her. She flew towards the hoop that Ron threw it toward, with a stretch of her arm she caught the Quaffle before it reached the hoop.

"Again" Sam prepared herself for Ron to throw the ball again.

"I think you've had enough for today, you're getting tired that last one wasn't your best." Ron replied as he held on to the ball. As he flew back down to the ground, Sam soon followed in huff. She wanted to keep practicing so she was ready for tomorrow she wanted to impress Harry so maybe he would stop picking on her.

"Why does Harry not like me?" Sam asked Ron to see maybe his best friend would answer the question. Hermione came back with nothing the other night both would not even look at her as she tried to ask them both the same question.

"Well, you see that Harry is just got a lot of built up anger and usually throws it out at someone near by…" he said as he scratched his head to the question

"But it's always me that he goes after no matter what anyone else does that could piss him off he yells at me for making it happen."

"Just give him time he's gone through a lot since he lost Sirius last year." Both started to walk toward the school.

"Maybe I should just try to avoid him all together."

"Cheer up Sam." Ron said as he slapped him on her back. Sam cheered up a little but it didn't put too much confidence in what Ron said.

* * *

The next day the team had Quidditch practice that afternoon. Sam was there extra early so the team wouldn't have to miss dinner tonight. She was already up in the air and prepared for what Harry had in store for today.

Everyone else eventually came and practice went under way. Everything was going smoothly Sam was stopping the Quaffle every time. Even from Ginny who was an amazing Chaser. Harry was impressed by how well things were going that he shouted toward Sam.

"Way to go Sam! Keep it up!"

"What?" Sam screamed back she couldn't quite hear Harry because he was so far away. At the time Ron one of the Beaters now smacked a Bludger and it was accidentally aimed toward Sam.

"Sam, watch out!" Ron yelled as he raced to get Sam out of the way. Sam turned around to see what Ron was talking about and everything went black.

* * *

Sam wasn't sure what was going on everything was dark, but she could hear voices in the darkness. Sam opened her eyes but everything was blurry, eventually her vision began to focus and she realized that she was in the hospital wing surrounded by people. Sam gave a weak smile to know so many cared. Ginny gave her a hug and was glad that her friend was alright.

"What happened?" Sam asked Ginny

"You got hit by a Bludger that Ron hit on accident." Ron blushed as Ginny said this

"I'm really sorry Sam, I didn't mean to I was just doing what I had to do." Ron said as he gave Sam a hug

"It's fine Ron." Sam looked over to where Harry was and saw that he was fuming why she had no idea many Quidditch players got hit by Bludgers and they were okay.

"Harry what's wrong?" Sam asked. Harry was silent for a moment before he started to yell at Sam.

"How could you be so careless. The way you acted to day could cause us to lose against Slytherin tomorrow. I mean how could you not move out of the way. You're so stupid." After Harry was finished he was huffing and puffing, Sam started to tear up and with that Harry stormed out of the Hospital Wing. Ginny gave an empathic look toward Sam and ran after Harry.

"Sorry Sam," Ron soon followed after Ginny. Sam was left alone. How could Harry be so mean she didn't know there was a Bludger behind her so how could she possible have missed it. Tears started to weld up in her eyes but she couldn't stand it anymore the tears poured out of her and there she lay crying until she fell asleep.

* * *

So there is chapter 2 chapter 3 is coming soon I already have the idea for it so it should be up soon.

~Soliel-Princess90


	3. It Ends Tonight

Here is the next chapter this will be the last one for a while it's not the end of the story it's just I won't have time to write anymore for a while I go back to school this week so I'm trying to get everything done before then.

Chapter 3 It Ends Tonight

* * *

Today was the big Qudditch match. The Sun was shining the skies were blue it was a perfect day for a match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Sam was stuck in the bathroom throwing up her breakfast while Ginny was holding her hair.

"You're just over thinking it Sam, you'll be great today." Ginny said as she tried to comfort Sam, as much as she could without being thrown up on.

"Easy for you to say you're dating the Captain of the Qudditch team, and I…" She tried to say as her face was in the toilet. Sam couldn't take this anymore, if she was going to be stressed out before every Qudditch match she might as well quit the team. She didn't want to feel this way and she didn't want Harry always yelling at her for every small thing that she did wrong. Sam got to the point where everything was out of her stomach she slowly rose from the toilet and walked over to her bed.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to play today." She said as she sat down.

"You'll be fine, I promise. You're the best Keeper I've ever seen." Ginny said as she sat down next to Sam. Sam took in a deep breath grabbed her broom and headed to the Qudditch pitch with Ginny.

* * *

When they reached the stadium there was a roar from the audience getting riled up for the match. Sam took a gulp and walked into the area where the Gryffindor team waited to start. They couldn't hear each other so everyone was silent. Harry nodded to everyone, kissed Ginny, and glared at Sam. Sam heaved a sigh and they walked on to the field.

All the players mounted their brooms and went to positions. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game began. Sam was doing really well there were a few times she missed making Slytherin get forty points from them. Harry flew over to her, and started to yell at her, but she didn't want to listen to him so she watched where the Quaffle was going. Another few times she saved the Quaffle Gryffindor was winning by a hundred. There were a few times the Slytherin Beaters tried to knock her off her broom, but missed only by an inch.

Things were going better as the game progressed. Sam was having more confidence that nothing would go wrong they were so far a head in points that it didn't matter that she accidentally missed a few more making Slytherin score a few more points. Harry saw this and flew over to were Sam was.

"What the bloody Hell do you think you're doing?" Harry yelled at her.

"Excuse me I can't always get to them." She said as she put her hands on her hips.

"We can't let them have any more points, what if they find the Snitch."

"I'm not letting them have anything not every Keeper can get all of them even the professionals." She said as she tried to watch the field she didn't understand why Harry was up in her face they were in the middle of match.

"Well instead of worrying about what I'm doing why don't you try and find the Snitch?" Harry looked like he was ready to burst with rage. Sam was tired of this so she few over to another hoop of where a Slytherin Chaser was headed too.

"I'm not done talking to you." Harry flew over to her and began his rant. Sam looked over to Harry and saw that a Bludger was going right toward Harry.

"Harry watch out!" Was all Sam said as she got in front of Harry and blacked out.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

Sam awoke in the Hospital Wing. She saw that no one was around this time. She sighed in relief that she didn't have to deal with anyone. She did wonder how long she had been out. Madam Pomfrey walked by checking up on other students that were there.

"Madam Pomfrey how long have I been here?" Madam Pomfrey turned to her and replied

"Two weeks." With that she walked to her office.

"_Two Weeks! The Bludger really must have hit me hard."_ Sam thought. The good side was that she didn't have to worry about Harry yelling at her. Of course she would have to hear it from him soon enough. He shouldn't being yelling at her anyway because it was his fault if he would have just go and find the Snitch she wouldn't have had to bother with the Bludger that was aimed for him apparently.

The day passed and a few people came to see how Sam was doing. Ginny came after lunch, after dinner, and before bed, making sure Sam was comfortable and letting her know that thanks to her that since she took the hit from the Bludger Harry was able to catch the Snitch and win the game for Gryffindor. After that Ginny left her and Sam started to fall asleep. Before she could go off into dreamland she heard footsteps coming up to her. She whipped back the covers and wand at the ready.

"Lumos! Harry?" She said as she lowered her wand. "What are you doing here; visiting hours are over you know."

"I know" was all Harry said. He sat down at the end of the bed. "I'm sorry." He whispered

"What did you say I'm sorry I couldn't hear it?" As she got closer to Harry, she also wanted to make sure what he said was true.

"I'm sorry for everything." He said a little bit louder. "I didn't mean to yell at you during the Qudditch match, I'm sorry I've yelled at you at practice, and I'm sorry blaming you for everything."

Sam heaved a sigh, "You are forgiven." She said as she slid over and sat next to Harry.

"What! But all the things I said to you and you'll forgive me just like that." Harry said shocked that Sam was so calm about this. Sam didn't want to argue with Harry she realized that Harry had been through a lot in his years here a Hogwarts and knew that maybe he would soon understand that.

"I know last year was not the best for you and I'm sorry. I've lost family members as well and it's not always easy." She said as she rested a hand on his. Harry looked up and locked eyes with her, after a few minutes he broke the spell.

"I've never really had a family and Sirius was my only way of knowing my parents. And what with Voldemort being back I just can't handle it and I…" Sam put a finger to his lips and said

"I get it Harry, it's just that you don't need to put your anger out on me." Harry grabbed her hands

"I don't know what to do I have these feelings for…"

"Ginny yes and it's known throughout Gryffindor that you…" Sam couldn't get anything else in because Harry had stopped her with his lips. Sam wasn't sure what was going on but it seemed that they were kissing and she was beginning to understand that he had feelings for her and being angry at her was his only way of making sure nothing happened between them. Well that was no longer the case since they were sitting in the Hospital Wing kissing.

She then realized that she was kissing Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley's boyfriend. Sam broke from the kiss and whispered to make sure they were the only two to hear it.

"Ginny is going to destroy us.

* * *

I hope this chapter makes sense I wrote this while watching marathon on TV. So let me know if it doesn't make sense. R&R

~Soliel-Princess90


End file.
